Little people
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Fionna and Cake finds a mysterious little bag after beating up a monster. And Fionna being the curious one, takes it home and discovers that it is a bag of small people, basically, the residents of Ooo. Marshall Lee decides to take a quick visit and takes three of the little people. What if he discovers some hidden feelings for the girl? [All the little people gender-bent episode]


**New fanfic! Okay, this comes with an awesome drawing (not mine). http*:*/*******/*****tokikow*****.*****deviantart*****.*****com*****/*****art*****/*****Little*****-*****People*****-*****342328167

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Cake! behind you!" a blonde adventuress yelled to her sister

"Huh?" Cake the cat turned around and dodged an incoming punch from a red and black fifty feet monster

Their current foe had a dragon-like black head, a large black scaly body, long thick black arms with five small yet chubby fingers, short black and fat legs, and a long and thick black tail. Red spikes ran from the top of its head to the end of its tail. Sharp red claws struck from the fingers of the monster and a set of pointy, yellowish teeth was placed neatly in his mouth.

The monster blew fire at the sisters to which they swiftly avoided. Fionna the Human reached for her Wish Star Sword, the one Prince Gumball had given her as a thank you gift. She pulled it off its place in her backpack and pointed it towards the monster. The sword retracted and Fionna held the pink hilt tightly.

The monster growled at them and charged towards the human girl. Cake ran to the nearest cotton candy tree to her left while Fionna ran towards the monster.

The human held up her sword, jumped high and swung the sword to its stomach but the monster clawed her, throwing her to the side.

"AAAAHHH!" Fionna yelled, "Ooof!"

The blonde girl was thrown to the trunk of a pink cotton candy tree, some cotton candy falling on her as the tree took impact. The girl quickly removed the sticky candy and picked up the sword that had been discarded from her hand and used it as a cane to help her stand up. The teenager gained her strength back and charged to the monster once more.

"I'm coming, Fi!" Cake called

Fionna ran to the monster and jumped, Cake carried her and brought her to the monster's head. The feline then stretched to the nearest tree at the right side of the field.

Meanwhile, the Adventuress jumped from the head to its body, slicing from the chest to the belly. The monster tumbled and tripped on Cake's stretched body. Both the monster and Fionna braced themselves for the incoming impact. The black monster fell to the ground, dead. Fionna got up and pulled her sword out of the monster's belly.

"Well that didn't last long." Fionna chuckled to herself

"Fi!" Cake frantically called, "Are you hurt?"

Fionna looked at her left arm where the monster clawed her and found a rather large cut on it. She used her sword to quickly cover up the wound.

"It's just a little scratch, nothing to be worried about." She chuckled nervously

Cake shook her head in disapproval.

"I know there's more to that." Her sister leered her eyes at the human

Cake jumped over to her but Fionna dodged her quickly and she came falling beside the monster. Cake held her head up and stared at the monster's belly.

"Uh, Fi?"

Fionna peered over and saw a little brown bag tied with a brown rope inside the monster's belly. The human bent over to pick it up but her sister already held her hand.

"Fionna I don't think you should pick that." Cake shook her head no

"Relax Cake, if there's any trouble in that bag, you and I know that we can easily defeat it." Fionna answered and grabbed the bag

She pulled it out of the belly and looked inside it. The girl's grin widened.

"What is it, sugar?" Cake asked curiously

Fionna stuck her hand in it and pulled out a tiny her and tiny Cake.

"Wha-. Is that me?" Cake, who was startled, asked

"Yeah," Fionna chuckled

"Is she even alive?" The cat asked then the little Fionna and little her started talking

"This is so math!" Fionna yelled aloud

"Baby Cakes I don't think we should tamper with their very delicate nature." Cake started

"Relax Cake, I'm not going to do that." Fionna replied as she put the little her and little Cake back in the bag and carefully placed it in her backpack, "Now, don't we have a tea party to get to?"

Cake smiled and then stretched to a large cat size and Fionna jumped on the cat's back, and the feline made her way to the near Candy Kingdom castle.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the two adventuresses walked back to their tree house. The first half was just a simple, silent walk, but the other half, Fionna started getting curious.

"Hey Cake, do you think that liking someone of different species as you is appropriate?" The fourteen year old asked

"Why are you suddenly interested in that subject?" Cake shot a quick glance at her sister

"Just curious." The human shrugged, "But seriously, do you think that it's right?"

"Well, it could be, just look at me and Mo-chro. We're doing just fine." Cake answered

"Well what about... A candy person and a, um, a fire elemental. Like CB and Flambo, can they go out?" Fionna asked, stopping on walking

"Are you gossiping Fionna?!" The cat gasped as she stared at her sister, staying on her place

"What?! No! You know I don't do that." Fionna denied, "I'm just, curious that's all."

"Tell me, did you and BMO watch that crazy romance movie while I was gone?" Cake eyed her sister

"Well BMO did, and actually me too." She chuckled nervously, "And it was so algebraic!"

Cake rolled her eyes, "The movie's getting in your brain."

The feline started walking away.

Fionna chuckled and called over, "I can tell you the story. There was singing and junk!"

They arrive at the tree house just as the night light had been painted on the sky, replacing the former red, purple and orange colors. Cake made her way to the kitchen while Fionna walked up to the dining table. She sat down and pulled the little brown bag out of her backpack. She untied the rope and looked inside.

Cake glanced at her sister and asked, "How many are they, sugar?"

"I dunno." Fionna shrugged and poured the contents of the bag to the table, "Whoa."

The cat returned to the table with two plates of spaghetti.

"Lord M. and PG, you talk here." Fionna started as she put the two boys to one place, making a small 'Wa' sound as they touched the table, and the two started talking

"Mini me and Cake," She started as she picked the two up, "You hang here."

"Hmm," Fionna picked the little Ice Queen up and gave her a little keyboard from the bag

Their small foe smiled and started playing the keyboard. Meanwhile, the little Marshall Lee noticed the music and ran over to where the Ice Queen was and started playing his bass.

"Huh, I guess those two can go together so compatibly." Cake shrugged, "Eat up, Fi."

Fionna picked up her plate and started eating, never leaving her eyes on the vampire and crazy queen.

She finished her meal quickly and gave the plate to her sister who washed it.

The human looked at Lord Monochromicorn and Cake. She picked the two up and dragged them over to an empty space. The two stared at each other then grabbed a pencil from her backpack and pushed the little Cake with it, earning a 'Wa' from her.

"Wa, wa wa?" Little Lord Monochromicorn said

"Wa wa wa wa, wa wa." Cake replied and she smiled and kissed the Lord

Fionna blushed at their sudden action and her gaze fell upon her and Gumball. She smiled mischievously and picked mini her and mini Gumball up. She was about to place them to another secluded place but she felt a pair of cold hands hold her shoulders which made her drop the two.

"Hey."

The girl was startled by the stranger suddenly there. She turned around and glared irritatedly at the stranger.

There was Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, holding her shoulder as he showed her his fangs with a smile.

"I thought you needed a visit, bunny." He shrugged and sat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder

Fionna groaned and shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"Where's Cake?" He mischievously asked

"Marshall, if you're here to just annoy Cake, I'm telling you now, there will be trouble between the two of us." Fionna answered then turned her attention back to the little people

Marshall chuckled and looked at Fionna.

"Hey why don't you ever remove that thing?" Marshall asked then pulled bunny hat off but Fionna already had a hand on her head, restraining the boy from removing it

The boy smirked then looked at what Fionna was looking at.

"Cool." He stated, "So where's mini me?"

"Over there," Fionna pointed to her right, "jamming with the Ice Queen."

"Me? And Ice Queen? Jamming?" He laughed, "Simone cannot play any instrument." He added, stressing over the word 'any'

Fionna laughs lightly at the boy. The two watched everyone mind their own businesses until they heard a loud gasp. The two looked up and saw Cake the cat staring at them smugly, for they were, seriously, close on the couch.

"Don't touch my baby girl!" Cake yelled

Marshall put his hands up in the air, "I surrender." He stated with a soft chuckle

Fionna dragged the boy's hands down and looked at Cake.

"We weren't doing anything, Cake." Fionna giggled

"I still don't trust hi-. Wait a minute. Fi, can we talk in the living for a while?" Cake asked

"Okay." The fourteen year old nodded and followed her sister to the private room

**Marshall's POV**

"Okay." Bunny girl answered to the feline's question

They both left me here.

"Well that's rude." I scoffed and returned my attention to the little people

I saw Fionna and Gumball standing there at one side, just standing there. Then I looked at Cake and Lord M. They were... Kissing? Huh, so that's the purpose of these. I grabbed little me, little Gumball and little Fionna and stuffed them in my pocket. I could hear them whispering in some language probably no one knows.

"Wa, wa, wa!" A little voice of a girl yelled

"Fionna's angry?" I chuckled, "Ordinary."

"Wa wa."

There was a light 'muac' sound and a low grumble. Little Gumball was probably making out with little Fionna and little me is jealous.

"Wait, why would I be jealous?" I asked then Fionna walked in with Cake

**Fionna's POV**

"Okay." I answered Cake and we went to the living room

We sat down on the opposite sides of the couch.

"I'm guessing this is why you asked me that question earlier." Cake started

"What question?" Fionna asked curiously as she scratched her head

Cake sighed, "Look, it's appropriate. It's not something law forbids."

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked

"Everybody knows that you and him aren't exactly the same species but still, if you love him, there's no stopping you." Cake explained

"Wait, you mean-. What the fluff?! Do we look like a couple?" Fionna asked, certainly surprised at the discovery

"Oh good, I thought you liked him." Cake breathed a sigh of relief

"Marshall Lee? I will never, in my life, like a bad boy, especially him." Fionna crossed her arms

"Just make sure, sug." Cake finished then they went back to where Marshall was

**No POV**

"Well I better get going, I need to smash some pixies." Marshall stated as the two girls entered the room

Fionna smiled at him, keeping a short, but long enough distance from the boy.

"Good night." Fionna said to him

Marshall waved goodbye and exited the room by the window.

"Time to sleep, sugar." Cake said then climbed the stairs to their bedroom

Fionna yawned then mindlessly put all the little creatures to the bag where they belonged.

**Marshall's POV**

I floated all the way back home from the tree house. I sat down on a chair near my song-writing table. I set aside the papers and pencil and pulled the little us-es from my pocket.

I watched them wander around at the new environment and Fionna and Gumbutt met.

"Wawa." Fionna said

"Wa?" Pinky asked

"Wa wa?" Fionna asked, rather sadly

"Wa!" Bubba replied, waving his arms frantically in the air

"Wa!" Fionna replied then crossed her arms

She marched away from him and he started bawling, his stomach on the floor as he pounded his little pink fists on my table.

"Ha ha! What a cry baby!" I laughed at his reaction

I turned my attention to a rather lonely me and Fionna. I shrugged and picked up the piece of paper and pencil.

'Where have you been all my life baby,' I wrote and looked at the separate Fionna and me and the bawling candy

I scribbled on the word 'baby' and replaced it with 'honey'. I sighed and wrote horizontal lines over it. I wrote 'sweetie' and drew random lines over it.

Gumbutt's sobs were getting louder. I groaned and picked up a green book from a drawer, placed it carefully over him, as a mini house.

I groaned and looked at my and Fionna's little counterparts. I got another paper and wrote over it unconsciously.

'Why don't you love me?' I wrote, as I looked at me and little Fionna

I grumbled a bit and pushed little Fionna towards me. Little me floated up the air.

"Wa?" I asked

"Wa." Fionna answered with a giggled

Little me smirked.

"Wa wa, wa wa. Wa wa wa?" Little me asked

She just meekly nodded.

The two smiled at each other. Little me put his hands at the back of little Fionna's head as he inched closer. Her smiled dissipated as a blush exchanged it. Little Fionna stood on her toes and closed the gap between the two, her hands up in little me's arms.

I sighed and crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on the table as well. His eye brows furrowed sadly as he stared at the kissing little people.

"I'm the Vampire King," He said to himself, "I should get anything I want."

"But I already have everything..."

I sighed.

"Just not what I need."

**Fionna's POV**

"Are we seriously coming over now? Why not tomorrow?" Cake asked me as she ran to Marshall's house

"Because this thing will bother me all night, and I won't get sleep." I shrugged

We reached the place after just a few minutes of travelling.

"You go ask him, I'll just stay right here." Cake yawned

I entered Marshall's house without permission as I don't see him seeing me as a threat. I walked around and finally saw him in his bedroom. His head was laid down on his arms which were crossed down on the table. I entered, unnoticed, and saw little Fionna and little Marshall kissing. I blushed a bit at this until I heard a small weeping sound. I picked the book up from the table and saw a crying Gumball. I looked over to the papers where Marshall probably wrote his next song.

"Well you're a sad vampire." I muttered

I looked at him. He wasn't moving, and he probably isn't dead for the fact that he's immortal, he was probably just sleeping. I smiled weakly and tried to carry him to his bed, but I realized that for a thin man, he is quite heavy. I dragged him all the way to his bed, all the while avoiding to wake him up. I drew a blanket over him and he adjusted to the new surroundings. I looked back to the little us and back at him. I picked Gumball up and went back to Marshall's bed. I leaned in closer and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Marshall."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


End file.
